


Sleep

by Amoridere



Series: Sleep [1]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sleep, hibernation, life fiber hybrid stuff, nendoroid, nendoroid photography, nendoroid stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: A story told mostly with pictures where one sister sleeps and the other one waits for her awake.
Series: Sleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Beginning

Apparently, Satsuki misses her sister (yes, Ryuuko's still sleeping, she'll wake up eventually) but she *won't*admit that. Either way, she's decided she's going to sit there and wait for her to wake up. She's quite patient.


	2. Concern

To Satsuki's concern, Ryuuko hadn't woken up yet. Given some of her biology, maybe Ryuuko's sleep is really hibernation (or something like that), so things might be tricky. Either way, Satsuki's taking care of her, until she wakes up.


	3. The Saga Continues

The saga continues. She's still worried but she's staying composed, doing whatever she needs to make sure Ryuuko's okay. She's made a note that the roses are starting to bloom and, when said roses are in bloom, if Ryuuko'll awake then.


	4. Still waiting

Satsuki's still waiting, even humming little tunes. She's not going anywhere until Ryuuko wakes up.


	5. Is it time to awake or does the wait continue?

The roses looks like they're in bloom, so, is it time to wake up or will Satsuki have to wait a bit longer?


	6. Near despondent

And just when she was getting despondent. 


	7. Thanks for following the story!

"Sis...?"


End file.
